


You are all I Need

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-12 06:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19562674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Angel and demon are celebrating six thousand years of knowing each other <3





	You are all I Need

**Author's Note:**

> 2019-07-07  
> This is part one of a prompt fill to _ **Cecilie** 's "Yes PLEASE write another follow-up! I need to see Crowley in the bath! Or just their reactions to the presents!!"_  
> There's also a smutty version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484299), including part of my ideas for _**Frisky_Business**_ 's promt: _"Bathtub make out? Shower romance? Hair washing and gentle back/neck kisses. He just went to lush, after all."_ , but don't worry if you don't want to read any smut, the gen rated version to you're prompt will be up here tomorrow or so :)
> 
> _*back in London, exactly six thousand years (at least, by Crowley's math) after an angel and a demon met for the very first time on the wall of a garden*_

They are in Aziraphale's bookshop again, sitting on the couch together, turned towards each other, legs touching, both slightly tipsy on celebratory champagne.

Crowley has one elbow up on the backrest to be able to turn towards Aziraphale more fully, and he miracles a neatly and colourfully wrapped parcel out of seemingly nowhere- of course, it had really been in his flat the entire time.

"Here, angel, I think- * _hick_ * think you gotta unwrap this now 'till I forget about- about-"

"Oh, Crowley! Thank you"

Blushing, Aziraphale sits up, eyes crinkling and lips twitching into a smile as he accepts the gift. 

Crowley watches carefully for his reaction, hand coming up to sweep through his hair. It's just the one book now, the one with the movie, he'd thought a lot about whether or not to give him the others as well all at once, but when he'd asked yesterday the angel hadn't finished the first part yet, and while he had seemed to enjoy it so far, he doesn't want to presume.

Aziraphale's eyes, already shining happily since he noticed he is being gifted a book, light up brightly when he takes it out of the paper wrapping. 

"Oh thank you dearest! I haven't read that one yet!" he leans in and presses a soft kiss to Crowley's cheek, making the demon squirm just a little.

In truth, amongst the genuine joy of the gift, Aziraphale is just a tad- irrationally, he knows- disappointed... of course Crowley couldn't have _known_ that the local bookshop doesn't have the sequel to the one he just read and that he would love to have it...

Stroking over the hardcover of the book Crowley gave him, Aziraphale smiles. What does it matter what Crowley got or didn't get him? They're exchanging gifts, just like this, for the first time in six thousand years. This is worth everything.

Crowley's voice interrupts his thoughts. "I just thought-I've seen posters, there's gonna be a movie with the same story, we could go to the cinema together- or I'll just go and when you read the book, I'll know what you're talking about?"

Aziraphale's eyes nearly well up with tears. Oh, Crowley is so thoughtful! This is truly better than any material gift- the gift of time spent together.  
  
Beaming at him, Aziraphale cradles the book to his chest. "Oh, I'll read this immediately then, so we can go watch the film together!" and- softly, earnestly- "Thank you, Crowley."

After a moment in silence and a sip from the champagne, Aziraphale fiddles with the parcel he wrapped, by hand, in brown paper and string. It looks sad next to the colourful wrapping paper Crowley had used...

Fiddling with the gift, he starts handing it in Crowley's direction, but keeps his hold on it when Crowley moves to take it.

"I-I know this isn't much, I just thought- well, I didn't know what to get you at first- I mean I had some ideas, that's not it!" he looks up, terribly afraid of having offended Crowley, but the other just lifts an eyebrow and smirks at him, so he takes a breath and continues: "It just never _felt_ right... So..."

Rolling his eyes, Crowley snatches the parcel from the angel's hands. "Oh, silly angel, don't worry so much just let me have it- oh" he sniffs the air, takes the parcel closer to his nose, tilts his head.  
"Is that- lavender? What is that?"

"Well, you know how Anathema was talking about a thing called 'bath-bombs'-"  
Crowley's eyes light up...

"Its not actual bombs, don't get too excited!"

"I know what a bath-bomb is, angel" Crowley says, grinning, and kisses him.

When he pulls back, he grins and blinks at him as if he's just gotten an idea.

"Bathhh bomb" he half hisses, smirking.

"Sorry?"

"Your gift- come on, let'ss go..." grabbing the Lush parcel from the floor, he holds onto Aziraphale and miracles them both directly into his bathroom. Aziraphale laughs. "Oh, Crowley..." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know!
> 
> Comment and I'll make sure to tell you when I upload the next part :)


End file.
